dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Keishichou Zero-gakari
Details *'Name:' 警視庁ゼロ係 *'Title (romaji):' Keishichou Zero-gakari *'Tagline:' 生活安全課なんでも相談室 / Seikatsu Anzenka Nandemo Soudanshitsu *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Police comedy *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Air time:' Friday 20:00 Synopsis The newly established “Consultation for Anything Office” in the Community Safety Division at Suginami Central Police Station of the Metropolitan Police Department was touted as being “newly established in an attempt to respond quickly to the citizens’ voice,” but in actuality, it was a dumpsite for personnel who caused trouble or were cast aside. “Zero multiplied by any number is zero.” In other words, it meant that no matter how many worthless employees get together, they’re still worthless, and they come to be mocked by other police station members as “Section Zero.” To this Section Zero transfers in the enigmatic Kobayakawa Fuyuhiko, a career superintendent from the National Police Agency’s National Research Institute of Police Science. Fuyuhiko, in spite of being a career bureaucrat, is naive and the ultimate KY (people who can’t read situations) detective. The person who gets assigned as his buddy is the strong minded veteran detective with a foul mouth, Terada Torami. Unexpectedly, the “ultimate KY” detective becomes a catalyst for the trouble children gathered at Section Zero and brings about a chemical reaction. The two who don’t see eye to eye on anything, along with the very unique fellow members of Section Zero, lead various difficult cases to resolution, at times brilliantly, and at times ineptly. -- TV Tokyo Season 1 *'Episodes:' 7 *'Viewership ratings:' 6.74% *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jan-15 to 2016-Feb-26 *'Theme song:' SNIFF OUT by Kobukuro User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Koizumi Kotaro as Kobayakawa Fuyuhiko *Matsushita Yuki as Terada Torami *Adachi Yumi as Honjo Yasuko *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) as Sakuraba Yusaku *Harada Natsuki as Anchi Risako *Tezuka Toru as Furukawa Yusuke *Rokkaku Shinji as Aoyama Susumu *Horii Arata as Nakajima Atsuo *Kishi Asuka (岸明日香) as Samejima Yayoi *Terajima Susumu as Iwase Koichiro *Ishimaru Kenjiro as Tanimoto Keizo *Kato Cha as Kuninaka Harukichi *Osugi Ren as Kameyama Yoshio Guests *Fujita Yumiko as Sawada Kunie (ep1) *Hankai Kazuaki as Sugiuchi Yoshihisa (ep1-2) *Oura Ryuichi as Nango (ep1-2) *Otaka Akira as a police inspector (ep1-2) *Suda Kunihiro (須田邦裕) Sakiyama Shinya (ep1-2) *Miura Masaki as Kimura (ep1) *Moriyama Eiji as Sawada (ep1) *Kondo Yoko (今藤洋子) as Sawada (ep1) *Aratani Kiyomi (荒谷清水) as Minagawa (ep1) *Goto Yuira as Asada Sayaka (ep1-2) *Shundo Mitsutoshi (俊藤光利) as Sayaka's father (ep2) *Mori Reiko (森レイ子) as Sayaka's mother (ep2) *Minakami Kyoka as Miyajima Satsuki (ep3) **Takano Yua (高野友愛) as young Satsuki (ep3) *Matsushima Shota as Kanzaki Masakatsu (ep3) **Koyama Daiki (小山大輝) as young Masakatsu (ep3) *Aijima Kazuyuki as Morimura Tomoyuki (ep3) *Kaneko Noboru as Fukuzawa Hitoshi (ep3) *Moro Morooka as Imanishi Toshiharu (ep3) *Matsuo Satoru as Nishimori Takahiro (ep3) *Yoshikawa Asami (吉川麻美) as Ayukawa Shoko (ep3) *Sano Shiro as Nukui Eisuke (ep4) *Kinoshita Ayumi as Katsuragi (ep4) *Tonesaku Toshihide as Yokoo Haruo (ep4) *Okayama Hajime as Ichikawa Yasuhiro (ep4) *Shida Masayuki (信太昌之) as Otomo (ep4) *Onishi Takeshi (大西武志) as Komada Eiji (ep4) *Akama Mariko as Nukui Honoka (ep4) *Yazaki Yusa as Nukui Riko (ep4) *Harada Takuma as Kawasaki (ep4) *Yamazaki Ginnojou as Tonegawa (ep5) *Kanai Yuta as Ota Bunpei (ep5) *Uchimura Haruka (内村遥) as Onda Hiroshi (ep5) *Kobota So (久保田創) as Kosugi Mitsuharu (ep5) *Sugiyama Ayako (杉山彩子) as Tonegawa Shizue (ep5) *Tsutsui Moeko (筒井萌子) as Tonegawa Hitomi (ep5) *Tokui Yuu as Sato Keisaku (ep6-7) *Hakamada Yoshihiko as Kanemura Seiichi (ep6) *Ozawa Maju as Yasunaga Tamayo (ep6) *Takeno Isao as Tokumaru Takanori (ep6) *Kataoka Asuka (片岡明日香) (ep6) *Yamamoto Keisuke (山本圭祐) as Isonuma Shigeharu (ep6) *Uchida Kensuke (内田健介) as Obara Shigeki (ep6-7) *Bob Suzuki (ボブ鈴木) as Takaoka (ep6-7) *Kono Hiroko (幸野紘子) as Komaki Ayako (ep6) *Mori Yuka (森祐佳) as Takeshita Misaki (ep6) *Muto Akiko (武藤晃子) (ep6) *Azuma Mikihisa as Oma Kunihiko (ep7) *Ryu Raita as Nakamura Koichi (ep7) *Kawashima Ririka as Obara Natsune (Shigeki's daughter) (ep7) **Iwasaki Miku (岩崎未来) as young Natsune (ep7) Production Credits *'Original work:' Novel Seikatsu Anzenka Zero-gakari Fireball by Togashi Rintaro (富樫倫太郎) *'Screenwriter:' Yoshimoto Masahiro (吉本昌弘), Fukasawa Masaki *'Chief Producer:' Okabe Shinji (岡部紳二) *'Producer:' Nakagawa Junpei, Kato Shoichi *'Director:' Kuranuki Kenjiro (倉貫健二郎), Takemura Kentaro (竹村謙太郎) Season 2 *'Episodes:' 8 *'Viewership ratings:' 7.19% *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-21 to 2017-Sep-15 *'Theme song:' Ricerca by Sukima Switch Cast *Koizumi Kotaro as Kobayakawa Fuyuhiko *Matsushita Yuki as Terada Torami *Adachi Yumi as Honjo Yasuko *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) as Sakuraba Yusaku *Tozuka Junki as Ota Bunpei *Suruga Taro as Date Haruma *Rokkaku Shinji as Aoyama Susumu *Kishi Asuka (岸明日香) as Samejima Yayoi *Wakamura Mayumi as Hikawa Sayuri *Ishimaru Kenjiro as Tanimoto Keizo *Kato Cha as Kuninaka Harukichi *Kobayashi Nenji as Sawamura Kazuo *Osugi Ren as Kameyama Yoshio Guests *Kobayashi Ryoko (ep4) *Sato Megumi (ep5) *Minamino Yoko (ep7) Production Credits *'Original work:' Seikatsu Anzenka Zero-gakari series by Togashi Rintaro (富樫倫太郎) *'Screenwriter:' Yoshimoto Masahiro (吉本昌弘), Oishi Tetsuya, Takayama Naoya *'Chief Producer:' Yamaga Tatsuya *'Producer:' Matsumoto Taku (松本拓), Kato Shoichi, Otaka Saeko (大高さえ子) *'Director:' Kuranuki Kenjiro (倉貫健二郎), Takemura Kentaro (竹村謙太郎), Okano Hironobu (岡野宏信) Season 3 *'Episodes:' 7 *'Viewership ratings:' 7.20% *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-20 to 2018-Sep-14 *'Theme song:' UNHAPPY CLUB by Kamisama, Boku wa Kizuite Shimatta Cast *Koizumi Kotaro as Kobayakawa Fuyuhiko *Matsushita Yuki as Terada Torami *Adachi Yumi as Honjo Yasuko *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) as Sakuraba Yusaku *Tozuka Junki as Ota Bunpei *Hiraoka Yuta *Tezuka Toru as Furukawa Yusuke *Rokkaku Shinji as Aoyama Susumu *Kuriyama Wataru (栗山航) as Kobayashi Yuta *Kishi Asuka (岸明日香) as Samejima Yayoi *Ishimaru Kenjiro as Tanimoto Keizo *Kato Cha as Kuninaka Harukichi *Ishizaka Koji as Yukawa Haruki *Kataoka Tsurutaro as Yokoyama Takeo Production Credits *'Original work:' Seikatsu Anzenka Zero-gakari series by Togashi Rintaro (富樫倫太郎) *'Screenwriter:' Yoshimoto Masahiro (吉本昌弘), Funabashi Susumu (船橋勧), Tokuo Koji (徳尾浩司), Masaike Yosuke (政池洋佑) *'Chief Producer:' Hamatani Koichi (濱谷晃一) *'Producer:' Matsumoto Taku (松本拓), Kato Shoichi *'Director:' Kuranuki Kenjiro (倉貫健二郎), Takemura Kentaro (竹村謙太郎), Okano Hironobu (岡野宏信) Season 4 *'Episodes:' 8 *'Viewership ratings:' 6.48% *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jul-19 to 2019-Sep-06 *'Theme song:' Senritsu no Meikyu by KEYTALK Cast *Koizumi Kotaro as Kobayakawa Fuyuhiko *Matsushita Yuki as Terada Torami *Adachi Yumi as Honjo Yasuko *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) as Sakuraba Yusaku *Tozuka Junki as Ota Bunpei *Miyagawa Ichirota (宮川 一朗太) as Imagawa Hyoma *Nakano Yuta as Kaminuma Hiroshi *Rokkaku Shinji as Aoyama Susumu *Adachi Takayuki (足立尭之) as Nozawa Tomokazu *Kuriyama Wataru (栗山航) as Kobayashi Yuta *Kishi Asuka (岸明日香) as Samejima Yayoi *Ishimaru Kenjiro as Tanimoto Keizo *Kato Cha as Kuninaka Harukichi *Yoshida Eisaku as Maekawa Shunya *Saito Yuki as Odajima Tatsumi *Kataoka Tsurutaro as Yokoyama Takeo Production Credits *'Original work:' Seikatsu Anzenka Zero-gakari series by Togashi Rintaro (富樫倫太郎) *'Screenwriter:' Yoshimoto Masahiro (吉本昌弘), Funabashi Susumu (船橋勧), Tanaka Shinichi (田中眞一), Watanabe Kei (渡辺啓) *'Chief Producer:' Hamatani Koichi (濱谷晃一) *'Producer:' Matsumoto Taku (松本拓), Kato Shoichi *'Director:' Kuranuki Kenjiro (倉貫健二郎), Takemura Kentaro (竹村謙太郎), Okano Hironobu (岡野宏信) External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Season 3 official site *Season 4 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2018 Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Tokyo